


【黑苏】行歌（上）

by yaoezi



Category: The Graver Robbers' Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi





	【黑苏】行歌（上）

北京今年夏天热得出奇，像是地球快玩儿完了，俩人半死不活地在空调房猫了半个夏天，终于待不住了，在苏万暑假的尾巴尖儿上，一拍脑门子打算自驾游。

这种早晨起来突发奇想，还没到中午就出了门的经历，在黑瞎子的职业生涯里着实是不多，但这次不是下地干活儿，俩人凑凑合合在胡同口吃个早点，去了趟超市，就扭头上了高速。

这一趟纯是旅游，俩人都不着急，天黑前能到就行，其实天黑了也没啥大事儿。黑瞎子出门的时候特意摸出来他那张假身份证带着，吴邪的计划结束也有不少日子了，他看了一眼，这证还能再用十五年，不知道他还有没有命用完。

出了城苏万才傻不愣登问：“师父，我们上哪儿去啊？”黑瞎子也答不出来，自从和小孩儿在一起，他干的心血来潮的事儿比以前加起来都多。

抬头一看，G110国道，得了，去内蒙吧，去瞎子已经陌生模糊了的故乡。

俩人做好了走一路吃一路的打算，只带了一顿饭和一袋子零食，结果五六点苏万就开始饿，挨到呼和浩特是八点半，一合计，先找个地方住下再说。

七八月份正是内蒙古的旅游旺季，房源紧张，倒便宜了黑瞎子，苏万脸皮薄，和黑瞎子争了一路该开大床房还是标准间，结果旅馆只有大床房，苏万看着他嘚嘚瑟瑟的样子觉得好笑，瞎子懒洋洋地把自己往床上一铺，开始点外卖。

吃过饭，黑瞎子一点都不操心地靠在床上看电视，苏万美滋滋承担起了做攻略的重担，备忘录里噼里啪啦打了一堆想吃的和想玩的，真有点小情侣旅游的样子。

“师父，你有没有什么想去的地方？”小孩儿眨巴着眼睛  
问。黑瞎子很想告诉苏万，该去的他都去过，但看着苏万兴高采烈，他也不好这样开口。

“草原走不走？我们在那儿呆一晚上。”他挪到苏万身边，床沿被他压出一个凹陷，苏万自然而然地靠在他师父身上，毛茸茸的脑袋从黑瞎子两臂之间钻出来，把手机举到黑瞎子眼前。

“格根塔拉，希拉穆仁……诶呀呼伦贝尔太远了不去……师父你选一个？”

“这几个都不去。”黑瞎子抽走他手机，“我带你去个别的地儿，保你没去过。”

他抬头，旧城低矮的房子不足以让他看见月亮，路灯喑哑地亮着，两人这才反应过来进屋插了卡也没开灯。黑瞎子就着这黑暗把t恤脱下来，晃荡进了浴室。

苏万也跟着他进去，把他换下的衣服丢进洗手池子要洗，放了一半水突然想起来，又湿着手去拿小瓶装的洗衣液。苏万永远带着一种独属于少年人的稳妥，零七八碎又什么都落不下。

想想又觉得浪费，就把自己衣服也洗了，俩人都光膀子在卫生间里杵着，显得有点好笑。水雾把他师父的轮廓打在淋浴间的玻璃上，好像黑瞎子永远都是正值壮年。

他闯进浴室，黏黏糊糊和黑瞎子交换了几个亲吻，手不老实地在他师父通身漂亮紧实的肌肉上乱摸，仗着打了一点沐浴露，就信口开河，说这叫伺候师父洗澡。

“跑了一天还这么精神？”黑瞎子挑眉看着下面，年轻人的阴茎抵在他股沟处，已经相当硬挺，装作不经意地触碰着自己的半勃。

“你把我撩硬的嘛，师父，”苏万惯会撒娇，拉着黑瞎子的手往自己下身摸，另一只手也在对方会阴处打转，“就帮帮我，别的留着明天做。”

苏万的家伙其实相当不小，泛着可疑的肉红色，黑瞎子上来就握住要害，食指和拇指圈住冠状沟，弄得他一个劲儿仰头，也带着点儿故意的成分，呼出的热气全献给黑瞎子的颈窝。

他的墨镜早摘了，那一块常年不见光的皮肤比其他地方都要苍白些，苏万就吻他冰凉的眼周，现在他已经不用踮脚了。黑瞎子在他喉咙里埋下了火，尽有长夜可以慢慢烧。

他师父把两根家伙握在一起，带枪茧的手掌刺激得苏万小小地倒抽一口气，他在黑瞎子手心里挺动得更快了些，水的和沐浴露润滑让这个过程非常容易，阴茎互相摩擦的时候两人都闷哼起来。

黑瞎子也很不解，怎么就被这小崽子带得这么容易情动了呢？以前一忘就过很久，漫长的时间让他时常忽略一些需要，但遇到苏万之后好像时时都能擦枪走火。

青年人血热，花洒一直开着，淋浴间弥漫着满满雾气，  
苏万的手攀在瞎子肩膀处，手指绕着他的发尾，他心跳得无法无天，手向下探，把对方的囊袋拢在手里。

像是纯粹的解决，又像是纯粹的腻歪，总之要不了一会儿，精液落在对方的小腹上，阴毛也给粘得乱糟糟，先前的澡算是白洗了，苏万闹够了，乖乖地由着师父给他打洗发水。

苏万有洗完澡立马往床上跳的习惯，干净被罩被黑夜染脏了，裹在他身上。二十出头的小伙子，还像小孩儿一样缩在被子里，乖乖地露个头。

黑瞎子打算直接出去来着，想了想还是围着块浴巾，苏万拍拍身边的位置，示意他师父躺那儿。

夜一点儿也不静，天也不黑，泛着沙尘折出的粉紫色，楼下的烧烤和涮肉还闹哄哄地吆喝着。苏万的语文学得还算不错，这会儿脑子里无端蹦出四个字：  
“人间烟火”。

苏万是个通透孩子，他明白自己师父是天天在红尘里钻，却一点烟火都不沾，现在这一刻师父却有了一分似有似无的人气儿，暖烘烘地贴着他。

两人都不信任旅馆的隔音，虽然有床，苏万也只是抱着黑瞎子的一条胳膊侧卧着。他抽条快，已经不像十几岁的时候能窝在黑瞎子怀里，却仍然固执地像个抱着树枝的树袋熊一样，倾自己所能地增大皮肤接触面积。

“你不热啊？”黑瞎子失笑。呼和浩特的夏夜凉飕飕的，但也架不住两个大男人贴在一块儿，他怕苏万半夜蹬被子。

“就不热！”苏万蹬鼻子上脸，抓住了他师父的手。

真是没办法。黑瞎子无奈抬起另一只手摸摸他的发旋儿：“别闹了，快睡觉吧。”

“我明天能不能多睡会儿？”

“行，睡到几点算几点。”黑瞎子爽快答应下来。

 

俩人倒替着开了半天的车都累了，第二天十点多才爬起来，晃晃悠悠出去，随便找了个烧麦馆，误打误撞的味道居然还不错，也算是撞了大运。吃饱喝足，感叹了一句这他妈才是生活。

一上高速，苏万就蹬掉鞋子盘腿坐在副驾驶上，抱着薯片在那啃，时不时往瞎子嘴里塞一片。

他一路嘴不闲着，不是吃就是说，实在没得聊就瞎他妈乱叫，拉长声调，“瞎子先生——”“齐老师——”挨个儿叫了个遍，黑瞎子一一收罗进心里，盘算着下次操他的时候让他喊哪个。

小孩儿饿的快，吃过零食，天快黑的时候又滋儿哇喊饿，翻出路上买的熏鸡开始啃，还算有良心地给他师父留了半只。苏万计划的野餐最终没有搞成，两人就在车上凑合了一下晚饭。

下了高速，苏万才明白师父为什么开了这么一辆强悍的车出来，坑坑洼洼的路换个底盘低些的车怕是要直接抛锚，路上已经很少有人，他们只看到一辆车，余下就是无穷无尽的松林，苏万甚至疑心他师父是个山中的精怪。

夕阳斜斜地压住最后一点光线的时候，他们才到，东西两边的天一半红一半蓝，草原广阔，看得分明。苏万不是没见过草原，只是这里实在好看得凄异苍凉，他一时惊得忘了言语，右边是悬崖，左边却广得不见边际。

这两年已经很难见到齐腰的深草了，八月草最好的时节，也只是柔柔地搔到小腿。苏万从车上一跃而下，在草地上又蹦又跳，像个小疯子，黑瞎子直害怕他从崖边掉下去。

怪不得那些油腻老头儿都喜欢小姑娘，搞这么个年轻鲜活的小东西就好像自己也十几岁了一样。

他靠在车前盖上，远远地看着苏万，点起一支烟，打火机还是苏万送的，烟也是小孩儿抽的爆珠烟。

苏万大三了，医学生八年的学制长得吓人。这是他的茧，把寻常的路，不寻常的路都挡在外面，暂时不做选择，不问去向。

道上的人除了杨好黎簇，几乎都知道齐先生定死了，这八年不开张，不接活，不结仇。他只想护着他的小徒弟好好把书念完。

黑瞎子知道自己是一厢情愿而已，难道苏万还真能考个执业医师证，再找个医院安安生生上班？要真想做普通人，苏万第一桩该做的事儿，就是离开他。

但苏万现在朝着他跑过来了，他把烟和胡思乱想一并儿捻灭，朝着苏万张开手，逗小孩儿似的说：“来，师父抱。”

苏万很乖，一米八几的大个子像刚学走路的幼儿一样，小炮弹似的撞进他怀里。

别放他走。黑瞎子的手臂紧了紧。但苏万从来不是恋宠爱娇的人，早晚要长大，走远，混成个人物。

黑瞎子还是没撒手。

——————————tbc————————————

“明天去哪儿？”  
“过了今儿晚上再说。”

不知道接下来该开个车还是让他俩去一下巴丹吉林……


End file.
